Dark Rogue Jedi
by kelvin51
Summary: Jedi Master Mace Windu, member of the Jedi Council and one of the most acclaimed Jedi, becomes the deadliest adversaries to the Jedi Order. After a mission in the Outer Rim leaves him with a sever case of amnesia making him vulnerable to every scum in the galaxy, including Sith. Its a race against time as the Jedi try to save their master before he turns to the Dark Side.
1. New threat

**Disclaimer: This story takes place after season 5 of _Star Wars the Clone Wars_ and borders the events that will take place in _Star Wars: Episode III _****_Revenge of the Sith._ Disney owns the Star Wars franchise. Rated T for now but will definitely change to an M rating in the future.**

* * *

It was in the loom of what was supposed to be yet another beautiful sunset over Coruscant, the Jedi home world. Though it's fogged in the aftermath of one of their members being casted away.

Moments ago, the Jedi Council trialed a young Padawan who they thought was involved in a horrific attack on their shrine. An attack they all know wasn't her fault but to their judgment, it didn't matter.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker watches his padawan descend the steps of the temple and out into the endless metropolises. Not once did she look back at her master, but he kept his eyes glued to her burn orange skin, hoping she did.

Obi-Wan stands close to the temple entrance looking back at Anakin, he can sense the dread, the sadness radiating off him like a star, but the Jedi doesn't make an attempt to comfort him, as he already knows he would blow him off. Turning back to the temple, Obi-Wan walks the main corridor when Jedi Master Mace Windu emerges from seemingly out of nowhere, but in reality he was standing off the side. "I sense great indifference in you, Master Kenobi…" Mace speaks fluently as if nothing had happened. "I believe your mind is still stuck in the Council Hall?"

"Not at all, Master Windu…" Obi-Wan replies with a sigh. "I trust the Councils' judgment as well as yours." Taking a breath, he continues, "I'm just worried about Anakin… he and Ahsoka were one, I fear that it'll take time for him to recuperate."

"He'll come too, eventually he'll also come to terms that trails may not be fair, but it's what keeps anarchism from growing in the Republic."

"I believe so…" Obi-Wan aggress thinly. The two Jedi remain where they stand as Anakin finally reenters the temple. Marching pass both of them without even shooting a glance in their direction. Neither Kenobi nor Windu needed the Force to know Anakin is furious.

Obi-Wan starts after him when Mace places a hand on his shoulder stopping him, "his mind is clouded, let him meditate," Mace tells him. Obi-Wan bows his head letting out a weak sigh. He allows himself to trust that Anakin will pull through this dark chapter in his life.

Nightfall blankets over the skies of Coruscant, though the metropolises gleams through the darkness casting a band of silver in the cloud cover blocking out the stars. The Jedi Temple feels darker. The lights are dimmed to the point where it is barely any light at all. The halls are also empty, as many Jedi Masters are engaged in combat all around the galaxy in the brunt of the never-ending Clone Wars against the Separatists Army.

Obi-Wan keeps himself from visiting Anakin as he has been locked up in his private quarters for over four hours already. The brown haired, spear bearded Jedi meditates his mind, pacing the main corridor of the temple, until he senses someone approaching. "Master Windu? I thought you had to attend with affairs with the Senate?"

"It's been a change of plans," Windu replies in a stern voice. He stops before Obi-Wan, "there has been a disturbance in the Force." Obi-Wan's eyes widen at the sound of that, "come with me."

Following Mace into a circular Padawan training room, Master Yoda awaits their arrival sitting in his hover-chair. The Padawan chamber is dimmed as a hologram of the galaxy fills the space. Mace and Obi-Wan file into the room acknowledging Yoda with a bow, "Master Yoda… what is it that needs our attention?" Obi-Wan asks straightening out of a bow.

"Something lingering in the galaxy… Dark Side of the Force, there is," Yoda speaks floating down to the two Jedi. "In the Outer Rim, this anomaly awaits." The holographic image of the galaxy zooms in tremendously to one spot in open space.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asks eyeballing the empty space.

"It's a spaceport," Mace fills in. "One that had a recent incident a few weeks back, involving an old adversity of yours…"

"Maul and his brother…" Obi-Wan gravels. "But I still don't understand, I doubt Maul or Savage would return to that place for whatever reason."

"Darth Maul… it is not," Yoda clarifies. "Nor his brother, strong feelings in the Dark Side I sense… much more to be Sith."

"If it isn't a Sith then what is it?" Obi-Wan questions.

"Master Windu… only he may know," Yoda replies.

Obi-Wan looks to Windu who holds a face of deep meditation, "this dark energy," Mace starts in a low voice. "It speaks to me… I hear… I hear voices, unknown voices." Opening his eyes, Mace pounders, "it wants me… this, entity is drawing my attention."

Yoda lets out a sigh that sounds like a hum, "this energy… strange it is. Only Master Windu it communicates to, to anyone else, it is not."

Obi-Wan opens himself to the Force, but doesn't feel anything dreadful, as the Dark Side should feel. "You're right masters, I sense nothing threating."

"Whatever this thing is, it wants me," Windu speaks in a monotone.

"Well you won't be going alone," Obi-Wan speaks up.

"I'm sorry Kenobi," Mace starts turning to Obi-Wan, "but this is a matter of my own."

"Right he is…" Yoda speaks in before Obi-Wan could object, "a test, this may be for Windu. Inference, we must not allow."

Obi-Wan sighs weakly, but he agrees with his masters. Without a word, Mace starts for the hallway leaving the chamber.


	2. Sith apprentice

Mace Windu prepares a Jedi star-fighter in the hanger that is currently still under construction after the deadly bombing. The feeling of the dark energy invades his mind, plunging uncertainty and fear in his heart, but the Jedi fights it digging deep into the Force. "General," a clone maintenance worker voice pulls him out of his concentration. "Your ship sir, it awaits."

Giving the clone a brisk nod, Mace starts for his small single passenger vessel. The cockpit window pops open and the Jedi climbs inside making himself comfortable in the tiny craft. "Here ya are sir," another clone deckhand approaches with an astro-mech. "This little fella with keep you in constant contact with nearby friendly forces, if you so ever need them sir." The astro droid prompts itself in the compartment in the wing, setting off a few beeps indicating the ship is in good condition. "Right, all systems go. Have a safe trip general." The clone salutes Windu before stepping away.

Before Mace can take off, Obi-Wan arrives in the hanger just in time, "Master Windu, do you think it is wise checking this strange Force energy out alone?" Obi-Wan haves to shout over the loud repairing equipment in the background.

"Alone? Not really, but it spoke to me, it wants me to come alone and nobody else," Windu replies in a shout.

"It could very well be an elaborate trap!"

"Only one way to find out…" Windu shuts the window of his cockpit and blasts the engines of his ship. Moving towards the exit, he launches out at an incredible rate leaving Obi-Wan in the wake of the strong gust of winds that followed.

"May the Force be with you…" Obi Wan finds himself instinctively mumbling.

* * *

Coming out of a hyperspace ring, Windu finds himself in the quadrant of space of which the dark energy was discovered. Feeling its presence, he glides the ship in that direction when the spaceport comes into view through the windshield. The asto-mech unit makes a few beeps, acknowledging their destination. "I see it E-7," Mace tells it, "I can feel it too…"

Landing inside the spaceport, Mace Force jumps out of the craft onto the steel floors of the station. The lights are cast off, it is also abandoned. Not a being or robot in sight, it's way too quiet and Mace knows better than to walk in undefended. He takes the hilt of his lightsaber into his hands but doesn't activated it, for he sense no other presence besides his own and the dark energy intensifying close by.

Starting down a tight corridor that seems to strength the full extent of the space station, Windu checks each and every dark room he passes not seeing or sensing anyone inside. _This place is empty… where is everyone—anyone_. Nothing makes sense; all the occupants of this very busy spaceport are nowhere to be found. Even that scum pirate Hondo would come through here every once in a while, but no one, not even a simple mouse droid. Continuing his way, his focus heightens and his thumb hovering over the activation of his lightsaber, he peels his eyes for any sudden movements, even if he doesn't sense anything. Number one rule as a Jedi: never let your guard down, especially if something looks too easy.

At the landing zone, E-7 watches over the ship and has an open com-channel to Windu, in case of any sign of danger. Scanning its surroundings while keeping in contact with the ships systems, E-7's one blue eye spots a figure in the distance looking back at it. Letting out a worried beep, it switches its normal vision to inferred, that's when it sees the outline of a humanoid figure.

Stepping out of the shadows of the station, the figure approaches the ship at a quick pace. When it gets close enough, it activates a lightsaber, red in color.

E-7 lets out a yelp of a beep as the figure approaches with a lite saber. Immediately, it contacts Windu crying out a nonstop blur of frantic beeps, too fast for Windu to keep up with, "say again E-7? I can't understand you…" Suddenly, the line goes dead.

After a few moments, Windu feels a sudden burst of negative energy, different from the other source of darkness. "The Dark Side is near…" he tightens his grip on the cylinder shape lightsaber hilt.

Rushing back to the landing site, Windu discovers E-7 destroyed with a clear molten lightsaber mark cutting straight through the innocent machine. "Sith…" Windu grumbles in pure disgust. He activates his purple lightsaber. The smell of the burnt ozone flows off his saber flooding through his nostrils, an all too familiar smell he's grown accustomed to since he's been a Jedi.

Scanning the shadows, he senses a dark presence prancing around him. Sometimes the feeling will dissipate, then it'll return stronger than ever. The energy fluxes from strong too weak, this Sith is different… Mace muses still trying to get a lock on the lurking Sith. The Force is… peculiar with this one…

Behind him, springing out of the darkness, a red lightsaber ignites and a dark figure comes down from the ceiling. Sensing the sudden danger, Mace twirls around blocking the Sith's surprise attack. Their blades scourge against one another before Windu pulls away.

In the low hue of their saber glows, Windu gets a good look at the Sith, who is way younger than he expected. The Sith is a Human male with pale skin, blue eyes and a cleft chin. He looks to be in his teenage years to early twenties. Though the Sith doesn't look threating, Windu can sense the Force strong in this boy. "A Jedi…" the Sith says surprised, "I knew I senses a strong presence close by."

"The Force is strong in you," Windu complements coldly holding his ground. "Even I couldn't sense you until you left a trial so noticeable I thought it was an ambush."

"I'm more powerful than any Jedi or Sith!" The Sith shouts, "and I'll bring your head to Vader!"

Sensing the boy's strong emotions, Windu can read a strong connect from the boy to his suspected master. "Vader? He's your master?"

The Sith couldn't help but laugh coldly, "wow, Vader was right, you Jedi have been living under rocks…" At that moment, the Sith dashes towards Windu with a devastating attack from his saber. The Jedi Master blocks the boy's attack shifting his footing around him for a side swipe on the Sith's flank.

Knowing he's left himself wide open, the Sith unleashes a wave of Force energy knocking Windu back, but the Jedi remains on his feet in full attack stance. _He's very strong!_ Mace screeches in his head.

Tensing his wiry muscles, the Sith approaches Windu with a face full of malice. His hatred is beyond anything Windu has ever encountered. Not even Count Dooku has this much hatred towards Jedi. Preparing for another spar, Mace braces himself for a hard hitting blow from the Sith's lightsaber. The Dark Side embraced behind each and every swing.

Calling on the Force, Mace thrusts the Sith back. "You're powerful… I give you that," Mace compliments again as he approaches the staggering Sith. "But I sense great conflicted in you, you don't want to do this, but someone is forcing you to."

"Shut up Jedi!" The Sith spits like venom. "You can't get in my head! I have to kill you because it's my master's bidding!"

"Spoken like a true Sith," Mace replies sarcastically. He prepares himself for another round, he hopes this'll be the last. "You left me no choice Sith, but I will not allow you to leave this place alive."

Gathering himself off the floor with anger of the Dark Side coursing through him, the Sith faces Windu puffing his chest out and arching his shoulders back. Out reaching his hands with his fingers extended as far as they physically can, the young Sith lets out an intense chain of Force Lighting.

Anticipating the attack, Windu raises his saber absorbing the sudden burst. The Sith intensifies his lighting attack weakening the Master Jedi with each passing second, "I'm gonna kill you! And bring your chattered corpse to Vader!"

Appearing on a catwalk above the hanger, a skinny humanoid robot watches the Sith battling the Jedi. In his hand, he holds a pyramid shaped object. "Master! Master I've found it!" The android speaks in a happy filled voice that is the total opposite of the moment at hand.

"Master…!" The android's voice interrupts the Sith's focus causing his lightning to dissipate.

He looks up at the android seeing the strange object in its hand as it holds it up. "PROXY, get outta here now—go back to the ship!" The Sith cries out.

Catching his breath, Mace feels that dark presence again, though this time it feels closer than ever. Looking up at the catwalk, Mace spots the android, PROXY holding a Sith Holocron. "That's it…" He mumbles to himself. Building Force energy in his legs, the Jedi leaps into the air and lands on the catwalk before the android.

"Don't you hurt him!" The Sith warns still weak from his lightning attack. Mace approaches PROXY aiming his lightsaber at the robot.

"Oh, you want the Holocron… but first, you have to go through me, Mace Windu!" PROXY then activates his holographic database transforming himself as the Jedi Master. He even activates a lightsaber in the same color that surprises Windu.

PROXY balances the Holocron in one hand while attacking Windu, with his own moves. The Sith watches the two fight, feeling his strength coming back. PROXY holds off the Jedi matching his skill level, until Mace comes down with a blow across PROXY's shoulder, disrupting his holographic imitation. The Holocron falls out the droid's hand and into the air, PROXY falls back on the catwalk going back to his usual self.

Ignoring PROXY, Mace dives for the Holocron grabbing it before it hit the floor. When suddenly, a blast of red energy engulfs the Jedi, the rays of energy so bright that the Sith has to cover his eyes.

The energy absorbs into Mace's body until all of it is consumed into the Jedi. Mace falls limp to the floor, with sizzling vapors rising off his body. A moment of silence overtakes the space station until the Sith speaks, "PROXY, what was that?"

"My sensors indicate that whatever resigned in that Holocron is now all but gone. Mace Windu here absorbed all the content, he may be dead."

The Sith jumps up to the catwalk and stands over Mace's motionless body alongside PROXY. "No he's not dead," the Sith says. "But where's the Holocron?"

Waiting a moment for PROXY to scan Windu, the android response through shocked emotion, "its… inside him, _he's_ the Holocron."

Left in disbelief, the Sith sighs exhausting his lightsaber, "well that's perfect… we have no choice but to bring him along then…"

At that moment, the Sith's wrist communicator goes off, a female voice with an English ascent comes through, "Starkiller to Eclipse, have you obtained the vital intel?"

Hesitatively, the Sith, Starkiller, response with, "yes and no… it's complicated, just come and pick us up Juno."

* * *

**I know what many of you are saying… 'how the hell is Starkiller, Juno and PROXY in the Clone Wars…!?' Don't worry! It will be explained as the story goes along!**


	3. Static

Anakin blocks the irritation building in his mind. Sitting in a cross-legged position on the floor of his room, he calms his mind by taking apart his lightsaber and reconstructing it, over and over again. After he's done this after six times or so, he finds that irritation itching at the back of his head again.

Closing his eyes tightly, he focuses harder trying to maintain his composer. But the feeling is too much to ignore, the Jedi Knight snaps, exploding his eyes open. An intense energy of Force expellees from his body sending the room in a rumble. His lightsaber falls apart in front of him in pieces. "Jedi Council…" he gravels to himself. "Turn their backs on their own kind in heartbeat, even though all the evidence proved she wasn't guilty."

His mind still dwelling on Ahsoka's banishment from the Order, the young Knight can't get his mind off it. It's all he can think about. The war with the Separatists… doesn't even cross his mind. Now with his Padawan gone, going to battle will make him feel twice as worse than he does now. He's in no condition to be leading a battalion of clones and the Jedi Council knows this. But this is why the Jedi Code reminds its members to never hold attachments to anyone. They're peacekeepers, protectors of the galaxy and having too much affection can distract one's mind.

Though Anakin has already secretly broke that rule in the codebook by secretly marrying Padmé Amidala, a senator from Naboo, his mind is constantly worrying about her as well as close friends.

Using the Force, Anakin goes back to reconstructing his lightsaber when a sudden knock comes to the door. Without losing concentration, he finishes his lightsaber, when the knock comes again following Obi-Wan's voice, "Anakin? You in there?"

"Yes master," Anakin replies with a sigh.

Obi-Wan bursts open the door holding a shocked face that quickly changes Anakin's mood. "Master… what is it?"

"Its Master Windu… something has happened to him," Obi Wan replies.

* * *

The two Jedi enter the Jedi Council in one of the temple's pylons overlooking the city. Master Yoda sits in his usual seat in the middle of all the chairs, while holograms of Master Plo Koon and Shaak Ti fill the seats next to the High Master. "Masters…" Anakin greets bowing in respect, Obi-Wan follows suit, "I have heard Master Windu is in some sort of trouble…?"

"You heard correctly, Master Skywalker," Shaak Ti replies. "Master Windu ventured to a spaceport in the Outer Rim… alone…" Anakin face falls cold, "he was after a mysterious Force Energy that only spoke to him."

"And nobody else was sent along with him?" Anakin asks keeping the aggravation in his voice low.

"He had to see the mission through by himself, Skywalker," Plo Koon tells him. "It only responded to him and if we sent another Jedi to accompany him… their Force energy would have disrupted the connection."

"When was the last time we've heard any word from Master Windu?" Anakin asks.

"We didn't," Obi-Wan answers quickly after. "Master Windu's signal went cold once he reached the space station, he hasn't reported to any of our forces for nearly 6 hours."

"And you decided now to do something about it?" Anakin comes off strongly. "We should've sent a few clones with him at least!"

"Calm down Anakin," Obi-Wan tells him.

The young Knight takes a breath looking down to the floor in embarrassment, "sorry my masters… I'm just a little upset that…" His mind quickly falls back to Ahsoka, but he keeps his feelings together long enough to finish his sentence with a slight pauses, "…I'm upset that Master Windu may be in harm's way."

Yoda hums before speaking, "right you are, young Skywalker. Which is why we send you and Obi-Wan to bring Master Windu back to the temple, you will."

Anakin sudden anger is replaced with surprise, "you're sending us to rescue Master Windu? What about the Separatists Forces congregating in the Inner Rim?"

"A step ahead of you they are, Master Shaak Ti and Plo Koon are already on the matter," Yoda replies with a smile. Both Jedi nod to Anakin, who nods back.

"It's settled then," Obi-Wan speaks again, "Anakin and I will seek out Master Windu and bring him back in one piece."

"Guide you to him… the Force will," Yoda speaks in closing remarks. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin bow before departing the chamber. Yoda's eyes follow Anakin out, for he senses a great disturbance brewing in the Knight, but his judgment as a Jedi, the old master hopes Anakin will handle his turbulence emotions.

* * *

"So what's the plan Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks as the two descend the steps in the main corridor of the temple. "We just follow right behind Master Windu and hope he hasn't landed himself in a trap?"

"Well there's no guaranteeing that…" Obi-Wan replies dryly. "We have no choice but to trace Master's Windu's steps, if it's a trap—which I'm guessing it will be… we do what we always do…"

Anakin can't help but smile at the last statement. "You heard that Ahsoka…? Obi-Wan…" Anakin lips stop moving, once he realized he's talking to an empty spot to his right, where his Padawan used to be walking in step with him. He freezes in step with his head hung low.

Obi-Wan also stops looking back at him, "Anakin…?"

"I'm alright Obi-Wan," Anakin mumbles. He gets himself to move again joining Obi-Wan's side.

Reaching the hanger, the two Jedi travel in a twin cockpit star fighter and zip off after their Master.

* * *

The _Rogue Shadow_, a high-class Imperial transport, finds itself gliding through open space. Seven hours ago, a young Sith named Starkiller and his android accomplice brought an unconscious Jedi Master Windu onboard their craft. Keeping the Jedi locked in the back area, Starkiller rejoins the android and his pilot, Juno, in the navigation cabin. "Any luck with the transmission?" He asks sitting himself in the passenger seat.

"None at all," Juno replies tuning the radio on the console. "Nothing but static… All Imperial channels aren't coming in, not even Vader's personal com is active."

Starkiller ponders for a moment, "what about any nearby Star Destroyers or anything!?" Trying one last time, Juno turns her head to the Sith and shakes her head with a no. "I don't understand… Vader specifically ordered us to retrieve a lost Sith Holocron, now no one's responding…"

"It could be a glitch in our transmissions," Juno suggests. "I mean before we set out on this mission, everything was working fine until…"

"We brought that Jedi onboard…" Starkiller speculates. "PROXY, you said that Jedi absorbed the Holocron right?"

"Yes master," the android replies. "The compressed energy stored in the Holocron latched itself into Mace Windu."

"Is it possible that Jedi can somehow take the energy from a Sith Holocron? I thought you had to be a Sith for that to happen?" Juno asks.

Thinking again, Starkiller orders PROXY to do a holographic analysis of Master Windu, transforming himself into the Jedi before them. "Master Mace Windu, member of the Jedi Council as well as the High Jedi Order…"

"Jedi Council?" Juno speaks out of curiously, "I thought the Council was decommissioned after Order 66 was given?"

PROXY continues his programing, "many members of the Jedi Council were wiped out during the time of Order 66. Old Imperial records indicate that Master Windu was killed in action, before Order 66 was issued." PROXY ends his holographic representation falling back into his seat.

A silent moment splits the air in the cabin, before it is broken by Starkiller's voice. "Those Imperial files might be outdated… "

"You might be right, master," Proxy agrees, "the data stored in my memory banks holds many decease Jedi, but when Order 66 was issued, many Jedi were eliminated at an astounding rate, too fast for an accurate body count."

"So you're saying even you don't know how many Jedi are still alive in the galaxy?" Juno recites.

"I'm afraid so," PROXY replies.

Leaning back in his seat, Starkiller places his palm on his forehead shutting his eyes. Feeling the Force, he can sense an immense Force energy all around him. He didn't even have to dig deep to notice Force energy rippling all throughout the galaxy. "I think he's right, Juno… I can feel a strong presence all across the galaxy… Jedi energy, more so than ever…!"

"How is that possible?" Juno asks. "The Jedi Order is extinct."

Removing his hand from his face, Starkiller gets a grip on himself, "maybe not… I-I don't know…" Nothing makes sense at all to them. "Is there a planet nearby we can make a landing?"

With the ships map still active, the Rogue Shadow is nearing the planet Yavin of one of its habitable moons, Yavin IV.


	4. Up against

Coming out of a hyperspace ring, Obi-Wan and Anakin arrive at the spaceport where Windu was last reported.After investigating the spaceport, they stumbled upon Master Winud's star-fighter, what was left of it at least. The ship was destroyed to nothing but scrap metal by high explosives. Finding no trace of the lost Master, the Jedi decide to push on.

Flying through space, Obi-Wan sense a sudden dark presence lingering like a bad odor. "You feel that Anakin?"

"Yes Obi-Wan," Anakin acknowledges through the linked communicator in the dashboard. "It's the Dark Side…"

"I fear whoever is behind Master Windu's kidnaping may be a Sith Lord…" Obi-Wan speculates.

"Count Dooku, Master?" Anakin suggest.

"Maybe so…" Pausing for a moment, Obi-Wan feels a somewhat unfamiliar dark energy, "but… I'm not entirely sure. Best keep our wits sharp then."

* * *

On the murky, jungle infested moon of Yavin IV, the _Rogue Shadow _touches down in the ancient ruins. In the cargo bay, Mace is still unconscious restrained in electro-bans around his wrist and ankles. "He's been out for hours…" Juno brings up with a hint of concern in her voice as her and Starkiller stand over Mace. "Are you sure he isn't…"

"PROXY already ran diagnostics on the Jedi, he's fine Juno," Starkiller insures her. "The only problem is getting the Holocron out of him."

"Are you going to kill him to do that?"

In a state of indifference, Starkiller crosses his arms holding both his and Mace's lightsaber in his hands. "He's a Jedi," he justifies. "He's destined to die…" Without further words from Juno, Starkiller starts down the drop ramp on to Yavin IV's surface.

Stepping a few meters away from the ship into the deep fog, Starkiller finds himself on an alienated world he's never been on. He's read the Imperial records of each habitable spec of land in the galaxy but he's only experienced half of them for where ever his missions take him. Though, for some reason, this place sticks out as peculiar.

Strong in the Force, Light and Dark clashing in this very place. Unable to understand it fully, Starkiller can only identify with the Dark Side, of that of what his master, Vader, divulged him into.

Prompting himself on the stone ruined ground, Starkiller finds himself meditating. Even though he isn't the meditating type, he can't help but do so. Placing both Windu's and his lightsaber in front of him, he focuses on the different energies surrounding him. Heightening his concentration, he hears an echo of a voice through the dense fog causing his eyes to pop open.

Looking around, he sees nothing in particular. Although he hears the voice once again, this time it literally tickles his ear. In a heartbeat, Starkiller springs to his feet activating both lightsabers and holds them out defensively. Scanning the fog, Starkiller sees nothing that catches his eye, then he sees a dark silhouette approaching him.

Rising both lightsabers horizontal to his body, Starkiller narrows his eyes on the approaching figure. Building up anger to fill his Dark Side powers, the figure presents itself as a ghostly image dressed in Jedi robes.

Sensing the faint glow of a man as non-threating, Starkiller lowers his guard but keeps the lightsabers active. The ghostly image of the Jedi looks a lot like Starkiller himself but older in the face. "My son…" the ghost speaks… Starkiller heart sinks tremendously, his hate is distilled. Exhausting the lightsabers he puts all his attention on the Jedi. "Still lost to the Dark Side I see… but this is only the start of your journey…"

"W-who… who are you?" Starkiller demands.

"That you already know," the apparition replies. "Don't worry my son; everything will make sense in time…" The Jedi then fades back into the miss, leaving Starkiller with a sorrow feeling in his gut.

Suddenly, cutting through the silence, his wrist communicator flares off with Juno's voice patching through, "get back to the ship." Her tone was sudden and hastily, making Starkiller wonder what has happened.

Returning to the ship, Starkiller rushes onboard where he finds Juno in the cabin, "we're picking up two life signs approaching."

Feeling the disturbance in the Force, Starkiller knows exactly whose inbound, "Jedi…"

* * *

Walking through the fogged landscape, Obi-Wan and Anakin investigate the dark presence close by. "I can feel if Obi-Wan…" Anakin speaks in a monotone. "The Dark Side is near… closer than ever…"

"I defiantly sense a Sith's stench lingering close by," Obi-Wan reaches for his lightsaber grabbing it off his waist. Anakin does the same, "although, I can't sense Master Windu, the Dark Side is clouding everything."

"You think he killed him Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks.

Unsure, Obi-Wan glances at Anakin briefly before putting his eyes on the foggy landscape, "if he did… then I fear he'll follow the same faith."

Stunned by Obi-Wan's remark, Anakin tightens his grip on his lightsaber narrowing his eyes through the fog.

The two Jedi continue walking through the never ending mist, cutting through the ancient ruins. While moving, Anakin follows close behind Obi-Wan scanning every possible ambush area that a Sith can spring from. Knowing all too well that Sith love to attack when you least expect. _If_ what they are dealing with is in fact a Sith.

As the pair make their way out of the ruin stone structure, Anakin spots a dark figure standing perfectly on top of a narrow pillar. Squinting his eyes, he makes out Master Windu. His eyes shoot open as the Master Jedi preforms a summersault leap activating a purple lightsaber, homing for Obi-Wan who hasn't even noticed. "Obi-Wan look out!" Anakin shouts.

In a flash, Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber and blocks the incoming attack from Windu. Confused, he pushes the Jedi Master back with a light Force attack. "Master Windu? Its Obi-Wan—Anakin and I came searching for you."

Windu doesn't speak, his purple lightsaber still activated and his face expressionless. "Are you alright master?" Anakin asks still on edge.

Windu remains silent, holding a classic Jedi defense stance. Finding his behavior weird, Obi-Wan uses the Force to enter Windu's mind, when he senses no heartbeat nor pulse emitting from him. Obi-Wan gasp alarming Anakin, "what is it?" The Knight asks.

"That's not Master Windu…" Obi-Wan starts, "it's an android!"

Knowing his cover is blow by the Jedi, PROXY springs at them ready to end them both. Anakin and Obi-Wan steer clear of the androids saber, they both chomp down on PROXY but he blocks it quick.

Jumping back, Obi-Wan uses the Force and thrusts the android into the mist, disrupting his hologram of Master Windu. Running into the mist, Anakin dashes after the machine. "Anakin wait!" The elder Jedi calls out pursing after him.

His blue lightsaber cuts through the fog in which he can't see Anakin or PROXY anyway. His Force senses are interrupted by a huge disturbance lingering close by. _There's someone else out here…_ The Silence cuts at Obi-Wan's ears as he searches for Anakin, narrowing his eyes through the misty jungle around them.

Then, igniting behind him, a red lightsaber juts through the mist homing right for Obi-Wan. Luckily, the Jedi heard the familiar snap and hum of the blade before it could strike. Spinning on his heels, he blocks the incoming saber. Unable to see his opponent's face, he can infer that it's the Sith that is behind Master Windu's kidnapping. "Count Dooku…" Obi-Wan gleams angrily, "I knew you were behind all of this! Where's Windu—what did you do to him!"

The Sith doesn't utter a word, then his face comes into view from the mist. A blood red face, with horns jutting out startles Obi-Wan beyond belief. "_You! _As if Mandalor wasn't enough! Now you've taken things to far Maul!"

But it isn't the Darth Maul Obi-Wan knew, in fact the Jedi couldn't sense anything radiating from Maul. That's when he sees a glitch in the hologram revealing an android's face. _Oh no… its worse than I thought!_

* * *

Anakin continues running through the mist when he comes across a ship, the _Rogue Shadow. _Sensing Windu on board, the Knight charges for the extended drop ramp. At that moment, a slim humanoid figure appears extending a red lightsaber blade.

Just 10 feet away, the figure takes a few steps down the ramp matching eyes with Anakin. A bewildered face comes upon Anakin's face, "a boy? Master Windu was taken by some boy?" He chuckles.

The sith says nothing stopping abruptly in front of Anakin. For some reason, both the Sith and the Jedi are consumed with a hint of familiarity between each other. "You seem…. Familiar?" Anakin trials looking hard into Starkiller's face. "Have we met before?"

"Maybe… " Sarkiller replies in monotone, "on some occasion." He then activates Windu's purple lightsaber and swings down on Anakin with both blades. The Jedi blocks the attack, both their blades snap on impact grinding against one another. The Sith than backs away and launches a Force wave at Anakin, the Jedi absorbs the energy and launches it back at the Sith before he could react.

Starkiller goes flying into the cabin of the ship. Anakin rushes in readying himself for any opposition. His eyes land on Master Windu lying on his side with both his hands and wrist bounded. "Master…!" Anakin calls out going towards him. Before his hand could touch Windu, Force Lighting blasts him away hitting the wall. His lightsaber flies out his hand and out of arms reach.

Starkiller emerges from the shadows with the Force Lighting still tingling at his fingertips. He shocks Anakin again pressing him to the floor. Feeling the Sith's anger running through his veins from the lighting. Anakin can't believe this boy is so divulged in the Dark Side. He's as powerful as Count Dooku, if not more.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan calls into the ship catching Starkiller's attention. The elder Jedi eyes widen at the sight before him; Anakin and Mace both on the floor beneath this Sith. With quick thinking, Obi –Wan tosses his saber for Anakin and dashes for Mace.

Starkiller acts swiftly and readies his saber to cut Obi-Wan in half. The Jedi preforms a summersault, flipping over the saber blades and Force pushing the Sith into the opposite wall.

Anakin catches the lightsaber and ignites it, "grab Master Windu Obi-Wan! I'll hold em' off!"

Obi-Wan picks Mace up and draps him over his shoulders, he then uses the Force to grab Anakin's lightsaber off the floor and into his hand.

Close by, Anakin holds off Starkiller noting that the boy's fighting style is eerily similar to his own. Coming up the ramp, PROXY still posing as Darth Maul sets his sight on Obi-Wan. "Anakin…" Obi-Wan starts nervously, "I think now's a good time to leave!"

"You don't say, master?" Anakin replies with sarcasm grunting from the strong attacks from "Starkiller. "Well you better do something fast!"

_That's right Anakin… leave everything to me…_ Obi-Wan outreaches his arm and grabs PROXY with the Force. He lifts the android into the air and tosses him for Starkiller.

The Sith's eyes widen at the incoming bot. Sowing his sabers, he grabs PROXY using the Force keeping the android from impacting him.

By the time he set PROXY down, he puts his attention to where the two Jedi were standing only to see they're gone. Mace is also gone with them, they rescued him. Walking to the drop ramp doorway, he watches the Jedi run through the mist until vanishing from his sight altogether. "Should we go after them master?" PROXY asks transforming into his normal self.

Thinking heavily on the android's question, he calms his hatred for the first time and faces him. "No, let them go," he says weakly. "Where ever they go… we'll find them."

"But the Holocron…" PROXY brings up, "if we don't retrieve it… Lord Vader will punish you."

Starkiller cracks a smile for no reason backing away into the ship, "I don't know PROXY… somehow I got this feeling that… I don't think Vader cares anymore." He walks pass PROXY leading to his private quarters tucked away in the cargo hold, "tell Juno to prep the engines… we're leaving this place."


End file.
